


Eggs

by heismyfirstolive (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, Cooking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heismyfirstolive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has another kitchen disaster, but it's not all bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggs

It’s been two months since the angels were cast out of heaven; two months since Cas’ grace was ripped from him, leaving him fully human. Sam and Dean had found him easily enough; the hard part had been watching him adjust to life without his mojo. Sure, he’d been out of juice before, but this felt different - somehow more final.

Dean had to admire Cas’ stoic nature in learning everything about being human that he hadn’t had chance to before. Most things he had picked up well enough - using the bathroom, sleeping, moderating his alcohol intake… Cas still hadn’t quite got the hang of cooking though. Not that it mattered too much, as Dean had turned out to be a dab hand at navigating a kitchen, and Sam wasn’t half bad either. Cas, however, well, so far he had managed to burn pasta and almost blow up the microwave twice, so his attempts hadn’t exactly been successful.

It’s a Sunday morning, which is usually the day that Sam, Dean and Cas take some time out to read or watch crappy TV, and Sam and Dean are sat watching a cooking show. Dean assumes Cas is taking a shower or reading, but a clattering noise from the kitchen tells him a different story.

"Well, you gotta hand it to the guy for trying," Sam says with a sigh.

"Heh. I guess so. Hey, I’ll go check on him, you stay here and buff up on your soufflé making or… Something."

Dean stands and claps Sam on the shoulder, maybe too hard, earning him a pretty epic bitchface.

Walking down the hall to the kitchen, Dean listens as the noises get louder. He can’t fathom what it is Cas is trying to make; pancakes had been the last fiasco (they had taken a good hour to remove from the ceiling so Dean hopes Cas has given up on that idea). He rounds the corner and enters the bunker’s sizeable kitchen, expecting to be presented with a bomb site. He isn’t far from wrong, and guesses this mess will take way more than an hour to clean up.

"Cas, I thought we agreed you’d stay clear of the kitchen for a while…" Dean tails off, though, as Cas turns and beams so brightly at Dean that he loses his train of thought.

In his hands, and what Dean assumes is the source of Cas’ apparent pride, is a plate of scrambled eggs. Not half bad, by the looks of them.

Dean isn’t sure what does it - Cas’ dazzling smile, the piece of eggshell in his hair, or the fact that Cas is wearing a pair of Dean’s flannel pyjama pants (which, what?) and nothing else, but Dean feels a sudden surge of something inexplicable and warm in his chest that has him moving towards Cas, taking the plate of eggs and setting them roughly on the counter top.

Before Cas can do anything but widen his eyes and mumble “Hey”, Dean is cupping his face and bringing their lips together in a kiss that starts gentle but quickly escalates, as Cas circles his hands round Dean’s waist and crashes them together in a tangle of limbs and hot, searching tongues. Cas somehow gets the upper hand and crowds Dean against a wall, mewling and nipping (he’s fucking biting and damn, that’s hot) at Dean’s lips, then jaw, then neck, as Dean grabs fistfuls of Cas’ dark hair and moans his name over and over like some holy chant.

Cas sucks and bites Dean’s collarbone into what he’s sure will be a majestic hickey, before kissing it gently and raising his head to place a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips.

Breathing heavily, their foreheads pressed together, eyes boring into each other, Dean mumbles “Man, you’re um… You’re pretty good at that.”

Cas chuckles, a low, throaty sound that sends a rush of warmth to Dean’s groin, and replies “I’ve wanted to do that for a very long time.”

"Oh" is the only coherent response Dean can manage to that statement, because really he’d had no idea Cas felt that way, and it had taken a stupid messy kitchen and some damn fucking eggs for him to wake up and smell whatever it was between them. With new eyes, he looks back on the several years he has known Cas, all the lingering stares, the flirty jokes, the passionate fights, and thinks that he’s been one hell of a huge idiot not to realise sooner.

"Well. Uh. Me too, Cas."

Cas smiles again and leans in for another kiss, which is abruptly interrupted by a short cough from the door - and fuck. Sam.

Dean looks away from Cas and disentangles himself (somewhat reluctantly), to find his brother standing in the doorway, eyeing them both with amusement.

Dean starts to try and explain, but has hardly taken a breath before Sam begins.

"Firstly, I think we should definitely Cas-proof the kitchen. Secondly, it took you guys long enough." With that, he stalks away down the hall, leaving Cas looking bemused but happy, and Dean completely thrown by the insanity of the last ten minutes.

Damn fucking eggs.


End file.
